When a product is installed on a data processing system (e.g., a software and/or hardware product), the product generally includes a routine executed for installing the product. During product installation on the data processing system, a user may be presented by the routine with various options and/or prompts associated with the installation, such as acceptance of license terms, where to install certain data and/or files, whether a default/standard or custom installation path is desired, etc. Sometimes, if a step in the installation process does not complete as expected or results in a manner slightly different than documented, the user may attempt to retrieve assistance from a product support helpdesk or third party website, such as a message board.